I Never knew
by iBrowniee
Summary: Bella and Edward got married in high school, and only a year later they had twins. But after another year they got a divorce. So know they live with a twin each who is about to start at College. But what they don't know is that ít's the same college. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi every one, i wanted to write a new story, so here it goes. This is the first Chapter so there isn't so much going on yet, but please read it! :)**

**And just so you know In this story Bella is only 36 years old and so is Edward.**

**And i own nothing!**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I had a hard time falling asleep that night. It had nothing to do with the heavy rain hitting my window, but with the fact, that my 18 year old son was going to college. At first I didn't accept it, but my brothers Emmett and Jasper convinced me, that I needed to let him go and try new stuff. But how could I not worry? He was my son. He of course was more mature than I was at that age, but still he was my son.

I never forgot that when I was only 17, I got married to what I thought was the love of my life. He was absolutely beautiful, Edward… And at 18, I gave birth to Scott and Damon. It just didn't work between us. It ended up with me moving in with my dad, brothers and Scott, and Edward stayed at the house we bought together with Damon. I never talked much of Scott's dad, even when he asked, and I had never told Scott he had a brother. The last time they saw each other, they were 2. At times I felt bad for not telling him about Damon, but when the time was right I would.

* * *

That was my last thoughts, before I fell asleep.

The next morning I got up early, and made pancakes for the whole family. Scott wasn't up yet, but Jasper was.

"So Bells… are you still sad about Scott going to college?" Jasper asked, and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's just hard you know?" I mumbled, and turned one of the pancakes.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. You know, you have to let him go sooner or later." Jasper said, he always sounded so calm!

"You're right…"

I hated when he was right, he always was… When me and Emmett got mad at each other when we were younger, he would act all calm and smart and say "let's make peace, not war". And then me and Emmett would attack him, but luckily he doesn't do that anymore.

"I always am" he grinned and took one of the pancakes.

I just shook my head, and turned off the stove.

"IS THAT PANCAKES I SMELL?" Emmett yelled happily, and ran towards me.

"If you as much as touch them, I will kick your butt!" I said, and pointed at him.

"But I want pancakes." Emmett said with a pout.

"If you find the plates, so we all can eat then you'll get some of them." I said, and smiled a bit.

"YES!" Emmett yelled and hurried to find the plates.

"Please Uncle Emmett; don't yell so early in the morning…" Scott mumbled, his voice sounded sleepy, and he nearly hit the wall on his way to the kitchen.

Scott sometimes reminded me so much of his father, they were both good with music. Edward played the piano and Scott always played music on his beloved guitar. Scott had blue eyes with a hint of green, not as green as his father but still… They were so alike, even the way Scott always was a gentleman. And every girl at his high school, was falling for him. Scott was also very tall and slim. But he had the same brown hair color as me, but he wasn't as clumsy as me though, which was pretty lucky for him.

"Sorry Scotty, but your mom is so stubborn! She just won't give me a damn pancake!" Emmett said acting mad, while placing the plates on the table.

"Emmett stop complaining, or else you won't get pancakes at all!" I mumbled annoyed.

"Okay stop fighting you guys! I'm going away to college today, I just want to eat breakfast with my family and spent some quality time." Scott said and glared at both me and Emmett.

"Sorry…" We both mumbled.

Scott just shook his head, and helped Emmett. Jasper went down the hall to wake up Charlie and tell him breakfast was ready, and then we all sat down to eat. It was a bit weird living with your dad and brothers, but it was nice at times. Charlie didn't have a place to live, and Emmett and Jasper always helped Scott with boy stuff, which I clearly didn't understand. I was going to miss my little Scotty… He was all I had after Edward and he was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now he was going away, I know he didn't do it to hurt me, but I was just so worried about him he means the world to me.

"Mom?" Scott mumbled. It wasn't until he talked to me, that I discovered I was crying.

I whipped away the tears, and tried to smile.

"Mom, if you don't want me to go, I could just stay."

I could hear he was lying… he really wanted to go to college, and here I was ruining it for him. How could I be so selfish?

"No, sweetie this is your life and I want you to have some fun." This time it really sounded like I meant it.

"You sure?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Scott, listen to your mom. And we will make sure she'll be fine, so don't worry." Jasper said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

We all helped out with packing the backs, and the boxes. Emmett though didn't do very much, he just threw clothes at us. Scott talked me into letting him take his guitar with him, with a lot of help from jasper though. Jasper knew how much it meant to him, I just didn't want Scott to be one of those loners that sits in their room all day playing their guitar or reading or something. My dad and Emmett ended up being the ones carrying the luggage to the car, while me and Scott was standing in his now empty room with Jasper.

"Mom I know you don't like talking much about dad, but I would really like to know how he was like, and what he looked like. I don't have to meet him, but don't you have a picture or something?" Scott asked very curious.

Jasper stiffened next to me, but I knew I had to start telling him things sooner or later.

"Well, your dad was a very beautiful man and a true gentleman. He knew how to make you laugh when you were sad, and he could play the most beautiful music on his piano. And you look a lot like him." I said, remembering Edward.

"But wait a second." I mumbled and walked into my room, and found a picture in one of my drawers.

I handed the picture to Scott, without saying anything. He didn't say anything either, he just studied the photo very closely.

"You're right… we do look alike." He mumbled, still looking at the picture.

He was about to give it back to me, but I just shook my head.

"Keep it, everyone has the rights to know how their parents looks like." I said and smiled a warm smile.

"Thanks mom." He said, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well… I think me and Scott should get going so he gets there in time." Jasper mumbled not wanting to interrupt.

Jasper had talked me into letting him drive Scott to the college, so Scott didn't see me cry. Jasper was right, Scott was already sad about leaving me because I got so sad.

"I'll follow you to the car." I mumbled.

It was a teary goodbye. I couldn't hold the tears back and started to cry. Emmett gave him a big hug and my dad did the same. And not long after I was waving goodbye, and at last I couldn't see the car anymore.

**So i hoped you liked it, and Review 'cause then ill update alot!**

**faster! :) And if you have any ideas or questions just say so**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first i want to say sorry for first updating now, there's no excuse. BUT! I just wanted to say, that i really enjoyd writing this chapter so i hope you guess are going to like reading it.**

**And i wan't to thank the guys who reviewd. And if you guys are wondering what Damon and Scott looks like, I always think of Logan Lerman and i'm probably going to put a picture on my profile soon. If you have any questions, just ask, but for now READ! xD **

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

Letting Damon go to college, was like letting a part of my life go, but my sisters had convinced me that I couldn't protect him all the time. Even though I wanted to… I knew people thought it was weird that I was so protective of my family, but I had already lost one son and my wife Bella, the love of my life. I knew Damon could take care of himself; I was just a worried dad. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey dad?" Damon said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked confused.

My sisters Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Damon kept asking you if you would help him pack the last of his stuff, so you guys could get going, but you just stared at well… nothing" Alice said, and laughed some more.

"Sorry Damon I was just… thinking. But of course I'll help you. Go get started and I'll be there in a second." I said, and smiled.

"Okay." Damon answered, and walked to his room.

I knew Damon looked forward to going to college, so I wasn't going to hold him back. Alice and Rosalie had already bought him tons of clothes, and a new phone so they could always know where he was. Maybe they were more nervous about him leaving than me? Hmm maybe…

"Edward you don't have to be nervous you know. Damon will be just fine." Rosalie said with a smile, and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, but it's just weird you know? You guys have always lived here with me and Damon, and now the reason why you moved here is gone." I mumbled, looking down at the table.

Alice and Rose moved in with me and Damon, because I had no idea how to take care of a baby. Also because I was so sad in a long period, because of Bella leaving me. Damon was too young to understand it, but when he got older he never asked questions about his mom. Even though I knew he wanted to get to know more about her, I just couldn't make myself do it. I'm weak…

"Yeah it is, but Edward we're not going to leave you know? Me and Rose like it here" Alice said, with a laugh.

"Well, you guys can stay as long as you want to." I said and smiled at my sisters.

"So let's go help Damon pack!" Rose said, clapping her hands together.

Both me and Alice nodded, and we all three went to Damon's room. It was weird standing in his now empty room, but it was probably more weird for him. The only things left in his room was the furniture's, his laptop and some clothes so that was the only things we needed to pack, except the furniture's of course. Alice had already packed to many bags for Damon with new clothes in, so this was the absolute last bag.

"Damon I thought you'd start packing." Rose said, laughing at Damon.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, texting like a mad on his cell phone.

"Oh yeah, but then I got a text." Damon said, and made a grimace.

I just shook my head, he was really addicted to that cell of his.

We all started packing after that. Damon was driving to the college by himself, even though I had asked him if he wanted me to come, but he needed the car up there. It was probably for the best, if I wanted to come, Alice and Rose had to come too and they would cry and he would be embarrassed.

"Uh is it a girl?" Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows. Rose laughed and they both rushed to his side, to have a look at the text.

"Yes." Damon mumbled, and blushed. Something he had from his mom.

"But I don't like her… I don't even know how she got my number. She was in one of my classes, and always stared at me… Which was kind of creepy." The last par he mumbled to himself.

"You sound just like your father!" Rosalie pointed out, and started laughing.

"What?" Damon asked, a bit confused.

"Well, Damon. When your dad was a teenager, all the girls used to be over him and he never liked a single one of them. But then one day your mom showed up, and BAM! Edward fell in love for the first time" Alice explained, laughing along with Rose and I had to join in. Even though I missed Bella, Alice was completely right.

"Are you serious? Dad I thought you were a bookworm when you were at my age." Damon said, and also started laughing.

"I was not a bookworm." I grumbled, glaring at my sisters.

"By the way dad, can I ask you a question?" Damon mumbled, sounding unsure.

"Yeah sure" I said and smiled. Why did he sound unsure? I guess Alice and Rose wanted to know too, because they both looked really curios.

"I was just wondering, if you had a picture of mom… I know you don't like to talk about her, but it's weird not knowing what your mom looks like." He hurried through the words.

I just looked at Alice, and she nodded. She kept the photo album with all the old pictures. Of me and Bella, but also her and Jasper and Emmett and Rose. They used to date, just like me and Bella, but when me and Bella got a divorce, they decided it would be best break it off. Even though I knew Rose and Alice were still in love with Emmett and Jasper, but they kept it to themselves. They didn't want to hurt me.

I didn't see Alice leave the room, but suddenly she came running back, with the album. I didn't look at the pictures like the others; it was just too many good memories, that were gone forever…

"Wow, that guy Emmett you talked about Aunt Rose, is really as big as you said." Damon said and laughed.

"Yeah he was really muscular," Rosalie said, with a dreamy voice. Damon and Alice just laughed.

"Don't laugh… He was the love of my life." She defended.

"I know, just as Jasper was mine." Alice said, with the same dreamy voice as Rose.

"Well when you guys are done drooling, could we then find a picture of my mom?" Damon said, and they all three laughed. I just smiled, still looking away from the album.

"That's my mom?" Damon asked in almost a whisper.

"Yep." Alice said popping the p

"she looks like a nice person…"

"She is, and she always has been." I said, finally looking at the picture they looked at.

It was me and Bella, we were sitting on the grass the sun was shining, Bella had her head on my shoulder and I had my arm around hers. It was windy that day, so her hair was flowing and she was smiling that lovely smile of hers. We were happy.

"You know what, take the picture with you to college." I said, and took it out of its frame.

"No dad I can't it's yours." Damon said. He was stubborn just like his mother. I gave him the picture even though he said he didn't need it.

"No boy should grow up, without knowing what their mom looks like."

"Thanks dad." Damon said, giving me a hug.

"Aw how cute, a father son moment." Rosalie teased.

Damon and I just laughed, and let go of each other.

"Well, let's finish packing, it's almost 2 a clock and I would like to be at the college in good time." Damon said, and started packing the last of his stuff. We all helped and before we knew it, we were stuffing the last of the bags in Damon's Jeep.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at thanksgiving or Christmas?"

We all nodded, and took our turns saying goodbye.

"Okay, so don't break any girls heart, and don't party too much. Just have fun." Rosalie said, a tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged Damon goodbye.

"Okay, remember to never wear the same outfit, two days in a row. Always look the best, just like I learned you. And if you meet a girl, you will tell me first!" Alice said, crying more than Rose.

"If you want to go home, or anything just say so. But besides that, have fun and call us when you get there." I said, and gave him the last hug.

"Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose I will remember what you said, and dad the same for you." Damon said, and got in the car.

We all waved as he drove off.

"And then there were three." Alice mumbled.

"Aw Alice don't worry, you can still send Damon clothes and now we can go shopping with Edward." Rosalie said, trying to cheer Alice up.

"Thank you Rose." Alice Said through sobs.

**Okay you guys, please review and i will update like a ninja! xD sorry i just felt like saying that, but i hope you liked the story and as i said remember to review and everything!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay.. I know I haven't been updating in like, forever and I am truly sorry. I have been having a bit of a writers block, but I'm back again. At the same time my Exams just started so I won't be updating so fast maybe. **

**You might've noticed that I changed my name from Werewolf-Fanwolf to xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx but I started reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I so whipped... I love the story and I think Greek mythology is very interesting. **

**If you have any questions or anything, just ask. And by the way I've posted some pictures of how I imagined Scott and Damon to look like. But enjoy the story!**

**I do not own twilight... **

* * *

**ScottPOV**

I arrived at the College, after four hours of drive. Of course it wasn't me who was driving it was Jasper, but still four hours are sometimes just really much. I had only seen the college on pictures and in brochures, so standing in front of it, was different. It was really amazing, it looked a bit old fashion, but I knew that on the inside it was totally modern.

"Let's go find your dorm." Jasper said, with a smile and took some of my bags.

I just nodded; I was too busy looking around.

After we got the key to my dorm, Jasper helped me carry the bags. He left shortly after much because of the long drive home.

The guy I was going to share a room with, was already here. Or he wasn't in the room, but his stuff was. The room actually wasn't that small, and every room had its own bathroom. There were two of everything, Desks, dressers and nightstands. Besides that there actually wasn't much else in the room. Of course a window, but that was it.

After an hour I was finished unpacking. I didn't have much stuff, I'm a guy.

I decided to take a walk around the campus, instead of just sitting alone in my room. It was weird walking around, not knowing anybody, though at the same time it was nice to have the chance to start over again.

"Wow, what are you a ninja? I thought you had to go unpack? But then I can start showing you around now." A blond haired girl said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just stared at her, probably looking like an idiot. It wasn't because she was bad looking, she was actually extremely beautiful. She was pretty tall for a girl, and very athletic build. She had long blond hair that she had put up in a ponytail and very bright blue eyes. She must've been one of those sporty girls, because she was wearing a purple top, black shorts and some running shoes and at the same time she had a water bottle in one of her hands.

"No offense, but do I know you?" I asked a bit confused. It was then I knew I looked like an idiot, I had been staring at her for a minute or longer.

"Eh, yeah? We talked like 5 minutes ago. Remember? I'm Emma." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen you before Emma?" I had seriously never seen her, or talked to her…

"You're such a Jerk! Thinking because you look good you can act like you want to!" Emma yelled in my face. She was reeeeally mad…

She stomped on my foot, and walked away.

I just started jumping up and down on one foot. Damn it! That hurt! Note to self: Never make a girl who clearly knows what she is doing angry!

After a while I stopped jumping, not wanting to make a bigger fool out of myself.

"Hey are you okay?" I turned around and saw a girl smiling at me.

"Eh yeah, I guess I am." I answered returning her smile.

This girl looked a bit different than Emma. She had shorter hair, but it was still pretty long if you asked me. Instead of blond hair, she had a light brown color with a couple of blond stripes though. She wasn't very tall and instead of looking like a sporty girl, she looked like the girl next door.

"So what did you do to piss Emma of?" She asked amused.

"I didn't do anything, she just said that she knew me, but I have never seen her." I said, probably still sounding really confused.

"Weird. Emma is actually really nice, but she is so tired of guys thinking they can control girls… She probably confused you with someone else." Mumbled the girl, looking deep in thought

I just laughed. This girl actually seemed really nice, not like the girls at my old high school. They just all seemed really fake… or not all of them, but most.

"By the way, my name is Elena." She said, and smiled again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scott."

She nodded, and grinned.

"Well Scott, do you want me to show you around or would you rather walk around alone?"

It wasn't a very hard question.

"It would be nice if you could show me around." I said, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

As she showed me around, I was more interested in hearing what she had to say than actually looking around.

Elena was clearly a know it all type. Every time I asked something, she knew the answer. It wasn't annoying at all though, it was really fun.

"So now I know, that if we ever have to do an assignment about Greek mythology I should ask you." I said, after she had told me about one of the statues we passed, on our way to the dining hall.

"I guess. I think it's really interesting." She mumbled, and blushed.

"I only know as much as the Disney movie Hercules taught me." I said, making Elena laugh.

"So you know very little then."

"Well I spend most of my time playing the guitar, instead of reading." I said, with a smile.

It wasn't that I didn't like to read, but playing music was just something I did when I wanted to feel calm, or of course to brag but I didn't do that much.

"You play an instrument! That's awesome!" Shouted Elena, while jumping up and down.

I think I just lost my hearing…

"I guess you could say that. Do you play an instrument?"

"Me? No way, my dad once bought me a flute and after a while my brother broke. He told me that I should stick to my books, because music was and never would be my thing." She mumbled, and then we both started laughing.

"So you have a brother?" I asked after a while, or it was more of a statement.

"Yep, but we do not look alike at all, on the inside and out… He looks like a jock and doesn't read unless it has something to do with cars. He owns a mechanic shop in our town." She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Well what about you, you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I live with my mom, my two uncles and my grandpa."

She probably wanted to ask about my dad, but we were interrupted when we walked into the dining hall.

The girl Emma from earlier was clearly still mad, because she was yelling at someone. I couldn't see who, but me and Elena both started walking towards them.

It wasn't until we were standing right next to Emma and the other person, that I saw who it was.

It was a guy… and he looked exactly like me?

**Ohh.. Cliffy I am mean, I know. But Tell me what you thought of the story.**

**So review and remember to check out my Profile!!**

**xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first of all I wan't to thank you all, for the reviews and for those of you who added my story to your favorites. I know everybody hates when a athour ask for more reviews, but please when you read this story don't just read it, review too. It's so I know if you like it or hate it or if you have some ideas for me.**

**Well, this chapter is from Damons point of view, when he forst arrives to college (:**

**DamonPOV**

The ride to college felt like an eternity, even though it only took two hours. I was just so excited to start! Seeing the school, seeing my room, meeting new people who could become friends and pretty girls… I'm not a player, but give me a break I am a guy after all. That and so much more.

After I got my dorm key, I was in such a hurry to see my room that I didn't notice where I was going, so I accidently bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"I'm so sorry." I hurried to say, and dropped my bags to help the girl up.

"Yeah you should be" she said rubbing her head.

The girl was extremely beautiful. Long blond hair put up in a ponytail and piercing blue ice, you just couldn't stop staring at. She looked very athletic all in all, with the clothes she was wearing and the way she was build.

If you should judge by looks, I would say she was popular in high school…

"I really am sorry." I said, but I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You know you wouldn't be laughing, if it was you." She said, but couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Well I told you I was sorry. And by the way, I'm Damon." I said smiling friendly.

She looked a bit hesitant at me, like she was somehow… scared? No, it wasn't that… but there was something. Like she didn't dare to trust me?

"Well, apology accepted and I'm Emma." She answered, returning my smile.

We just stood there for a while, smiling at each other. We must have looked like complete fools, but I actually didn't really care.

Emma was the one who broke the silence after a while.

"So you're new here huh?" She looked at my bags and the boxes that I now had picked up again.

"Yeah I am, it's my first year. What about you?" I asked, hoping she'd might be in one of my classes.

"Yep it's my first year, but I arrived three days ago."

"Cool, but I've better get going, I have to unpack." I mumbled, I actually didn't want to leave. Emma seemed really nice, and to have a friend around here would be great.

"Yeah I guess you do…" She hesitated, as if there was something she wanted to say but wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.

"Well if you wanted me to, I could show you around… you know when you're done packing and everything?"

"That would be awesome!" I guessed I kind of yelled that, because suddenly people in the hall, started to stare at me and Emma.

Emma just shook her head and laughed at me.

"Well what if I just wait here, so when you are finished packing you can come back and then I'll show you around."

"That's a deal! I'll hurry." That was the last thing I said to her, before I ran to my room with my bags and everything.

I was alone in the room, or there were two beds but my roommate wasn't here yet. It was a pretty normal room I guess, there was everything that you could need after all. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a desk and every room hat their own bathroom. Of course it would have been nice with a piano. My dad played the piano and when I was a kid, he decided to teach me. I myself thought I was pretty good, and so did my family. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice would always love it, when I played and dad would just look proud and smile.

It didn't take so much time to unpack. First of all I was a guy and with aunt Rose and aunt Alice not around, I could just through my clothes in the dresser and not fold it like they always told me to. All the electronic thing I brought with me, as my laptop, my Iphone, my camera and all that I just threw on the desk. I didn't want Emma to wait for too long.

After I was finished unpacking, I hurried back to where Emma would wait. She seemed so nice, and not like every other girl. Not like my old high school, where the girls was just too… how can you put it sticky? No… They flirted with every single guy, who just looked a little pretty. And not to sound selfish, but they thought of me as one. Yeah, you see my point.

I was completely lost in thought, when I stood in the middle of the hall, but there was no Emma? She wouldn't just leave would she?

I waited for awhile, hoping she just needed to go to the bathroom or something, but after 20 minutes she was still not there. I just shook my head, so maybe she was that kind of girl after all, a girl who fooled the boys… I sighed as I walked away. I didn't walk in any particular direction; I just walked around kind of lost.

I ended up, in what seemed like the dining hall. There weren't so many people actually, but the food smelled the same as in high school, so that could be one of the reasons. It looked a lot like the high school's cafeteria too, round tables everywhere, with what looked like plastic chairs. I just shook my head with a little laugh, weird that a college would have a cafeteria like this.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Isn't it the boy who said he didn't know me?" I turned around, to see Emma standing there, with her hands on her hips and a really angry expression.

I just shook my head confused.

"What in the world are you talking about, I thought you would wait for me, but when I came back you weren't there."

"I was there and you saw me! You said you'd never seen me before! And why do you keep changing your clothes?" She started yelling all of a sudden.

I couldn't help but get pissed at her, she knew she wasn't there!

"What are you talking about! I was there I waited for you, but you didn't come! And I didn't change my clothes I've been wearing this all day!" I yelled back at her. The people in the cafeteria started to stare at us and some seemed a bit… scared?

"YOU WERE THERE!! I saw you so don't even try to deny it! I thought you were different from those other guys, who just fools around with girls, but I guess I was wrong" She was yelling even louder, even though I thought it was impossible.

"I WASN'T THERE!! What is it you don't understand! But you know what I thought the same about you, I thought you were different from those high school girls, but you are just like them!"

"You are so stupid! Why do you keep lying?! I saw you I…" She stopped midsentence, looking at someone standing a couple of meters away from me.

I just studied her face for a moment, before looking at whatever it was that made her shut up.

What caught her eye, was not the girl no it was the boy standing next to the girl, who looked exactly like me?

"Who the hell are you?"

**So loved it? Hated it? Please remember to review!! (:**

**xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so first of all, I want to thank all of you guys for the great reviews and I also want to thank those of you who added my story to their favorites. **

**I don't know if you think this is going to fast, but if you do please tell, and besides that I hope you'll like the chapter. I have used a thing from the movie parent trap in this chapter, see if you can guess what it is and enjoy (:**

**ScottPOV**

"Who the hell are you?"

I was too shocked to answer his question. He looked just like me, and I don't mean a little like me no, I mean the same height, the same brown almost black hair color, the exact same blue with a hint of green eye color and I could go on… The same round head shape… it was like looking in a mirror.

"Oh great so there's two of you know?" Emma asked looking a bit annoyed, but still shocked.

"Emma can you just shut up? I've just met this guy who apparently looks exactly like me!" I said or maybe yelled a bit irritated.

Emma just mumbled a 'sorry' and looked at the floor.

"Hold on a second… You know Emma? Where did you meet her?" The guy asked, like he was trying to figure something out.

"In the hall, for a while ago. She claimed she had met me, even though I said I had never seen her. So she stomped on my foot and walked away." I looked at my foot, it didn't really hurt anymore.

The guy laughed a kind of evil laugh, but not in such a mean way after all.

"Well, well, well look who blamed me for nothing, you thought he was me! I guess you owe someone an apology." I didn't really understand what he meant by that.

"Well you look exactly the same! You could be twins for what I know. But sorry anyway… to the both of you." Emma mumbled, glaring at the other guy.

"Wait you guys don't know each other? Seriously?" Elena asked surprised.

"Nope" we both answered at the same time. It was actually kind of scary…

"Well I might as well introduce myself. I'm Damon Connor Masen." He said, smiling at me.

"Masen? That sounds kind of familiar… Well anyway I'm Scott Lucas McCarty." I was sure I had heard the name Masen before…

"I think I've heard the name McCarty before too…Weird" Damon mumbled, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"You guys have seriously never met before?" Elena asked, still looking at the both of us wide eyed.

"No, never… This can't be real no one look this much alike unless they are twins!" Damon said, a bit freaked out… a late reaction I guess.

"Well, don't freak out to much, but have you considered you might be twins?" Emma said, looking first at me then Damon.

"Well my dad never said anything to me… So no I haven't. And that idea is just plain stupid my dad would have told me, he never lies!" Okay, Damon kind of freaked out but who could blame him! I was freaking out too… and I hate to admit it, but I was feeling faint.

"What about your mom?" Elena asked. They seriously had too many questions! Couldn't they just shut up!

"I've never met my mom or I have but I can't remember her, my dad and my mom got a divorce when I was a kid." Damon sounded a bit sad about that, so they both stopped asking questions immediately. But what he said caught my curiosity.

"What!? You're serious? My mom and dad got a divorce when I was a kid too, so I live with my mom. I don't remember my dad?" Damon stared at me for a second.

"You're not joking are you?"

"No, I wouldn't joke about something like that." We were both starring at each other dead serious.

My mom wouldn't lie to me… would she? She never told me about a twin, but we weren't even sure if me and Damon was twins there were no proofs. It's impossible he can't be, I mean we sure look just like each other, but we couldn't be twins… Could we?

Damon and I was still starring at each other, he looked like he was about to faint or something. Which wouldn't be weird, but maybe embarrassing in the long run.

"Don't you guy have some pictures of your family or something? Maybe that would clear things up." Emma mumbled.

"Yeah I do." I said, still freaked out.

"I do too."

"Well then why don't you get the pictures and meet in one of your rooms? Of course only if you want too." Emma wasn't speaking very loud, she probably got the fact that we were both a bit freaked and scared.

Both me and Damon nodded. There was no reason to go completely crazy before we were sure of anything.

We decided to meet at my room. So Damon went to his room to get the pictures, while Emma and Elena waited with me at my room. They offered to leave, but Damon and I didn't really care. Maybe it would seem more real if there were other people around who could confirm it.

I found my pictures quickly. I didn't have that many with me and I only had that one picture of my dad, that my mom gave me before I left so now we were just sitting on my bed waiting for Damon.

"You're sure you want us here?" Elena asked for the tenth time.

"Yes I-"I didn't get to finish the sentence, because suddenly Damon walked through the door with a little white box in his hands.

"So are you ready to find out?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"It's now or never." I said, taking a deep breath.

"I actually only have one picture of my mom." Damon mumbled, opening the box and took out a picture.

"Well I only have one of my dad, so let's get it over with."

Elena and Emma was completely silent, as me and Damon switched pictures. I didn't look at the picture first, I was too afraid. I guess it wouldn't be bad if Damon was my twin, but that would mean my mom had been holding a secret not to say a gigantic secret from me for years…

I looked at Damon; he hadn't looked at his picture either.

"What if we look at them on the count of three?" I suggested. Damon just nodded, so I started counting.

"One"

"Two"

"Thre-"

"Wait a second do we look at them on three or now?" Damon said, interrupting me.

"Who does it on now!?" I said annoyed

"I do!" Damon said, in a duh like tone.

"Well that's just plain stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" I yelled.

"Guys shut up! And look at the pictures!" Emma yelled at the both of us.

I guess she was right, so I looked at the picture.

**I know another Cliffy chapter xD I just love them! But review and tell me what you think about it.**

**xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I want to thanks all of you awesome readers for the great reviews and for adding me as and my story as favorite. This Chapter Is more of a filler and I had a hard time writing it so I don't know how good it is, but I hope you like it any way (:**

**And! I want to ask you guys out there a question. I know there isn't so many chapters yet, but which of the twins do you like the best? Damon or Scott? Please answer (: Because I would really like to know**

**Also I have updated my other story I can take care of myself, so if you want to go check it out. But Enjoy!**

* * *

**DamonPOV**

So it was official, Scott was my twin. The picture in my hand was a picture of mom and dad, it looked a lot like the one I had, but this picture seemed to be taken from a different angel or something. It was weird. I guess I was still kind of freaking out. Not by yelling or anything, but how would you feel? Thinking hey I'm going to college to learn and have fun, but no you have to meet this guy who looks exactly like you and by the way he's your twin! Yeah… I'm still freaked out.

I looked at Scott, he had a weird look on his face, probably the same I had on mine. I just tried to smile at him; he was my brother after all.

"So?" Emma asked quietly, looking at Scott then me.

"So what?" I answered knowing exactly what she meant. She was just so fun to piss of.

"You know what Damon…" She said annoyed.

"Oh you mean the whole twin thing?" I know I just found out I had a twin, but Emma is just so fun to mess with and you can't live in the past your whole life.

"Yes that was what I meant." She sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"Yeah we are… ehh"

"Twins" Scott said, finishing my sentence.

"Well congratulations? I guess" Elena said. She didn't sound like she knew what to really say. But hey who would?

"Thanks I guess." Scott said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks, I've always wanted a little brother." I said looking at Elena smiling.

"Hey! who says I'm the little brother?" Scott asked confused.

"I do. I just look older than you and I just feel like I'm the oldest." I said with a laugh

"Damon you do not look older… You guys look exactly alike." Emma interrupted

"Well I'll just ask mom then." Scott said, glaring at me.

"Oh and how do you think that conversation will go? Something like: Hey mom! At college I met my twin brother whom you have never told me about and I just wanted to know, which of us is the oldest?" I said with deep sarcasm.

"Okay… maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Scott mumbled, scratching his head.

"No shit Sherlock!"

They all started laughing, including me. I know if me and Scott were girls we were supposed to be crying happy tears hugging, saying how much we've always wanted a twin. But we're guys… we don't do that. We hide our feelings and pretend that everything is just as usual and it wasn't like something sad had happened. Actually this was really cool, I had always wanted a brother and now I had Scott.

"So what are you going to do now?" Elena asked, after she stopped laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Scott looked confused and so did I.

"Well aren't you going to tell your parents that you've found out?"

I just shrugged, not knowing what to actually say.

"Well, they haven't told us about it yet. So maybe we should just give them some time, and then decide what to do after that. After all, we just found out today." Scott said with a single nod.

Emma and Elena just nodded. I still couldn't figure out what to do… It wasn't our responsibility to tell mom and dad that we found out, and we couldn't just show up at one of the homes together. That would just freak out our family completely. This was hard… I would really like to meet my mom, but how to tell the whole family that me and Scott knew, would just be really difficult.

"Maybe you should sleep on it, and talk about it again tomorrow." Emma suggested with a little smile.

"Sounds like a good idea" I mumbled, starting to get up from the little bed we had all been sitting on for actually a very long time now.

"It's fine with me too." Scott said.

* * *

My roommate had arrived when I got back. He seemed nice, though we didn't really talk that much. I wasn't really in the mood and Seth (My new roommate) was tired after a long day. He told me he had a twin named Leah who was also attending to this college. He said they looked nothing alike, but still liked the same things. I didn't tell him about Scott though, I had just met Seth and I just found out today about the twin thing so I didn't really feel like talking about it.

Seth called it a night at only ten o'clock, and after just a minute he started snoring. I wasn't able to fall asleep though. I kept thinking about what to do… I mean how could I talk to my dad about this? He didn't even tell me… And Alice and Rose? They must have known, but how could they not have told me? This was unfair and stupid. I'm only 18 for crying out loud, I have no idea of how to talk with dad or if I should. But what if I could meet mom? That had been my biggest dream for years I never told anybody especially not my dad, he would just start feeling sorry and sad.

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke suddenly by falling out of my bed.

"Holy crap!" I said rubbing my head; I just banged on the floor.

Seth was still sleeping, sounding like a chainsaw. I got up from the floor, and looked at the time. It was only nine in the morning, and we didn't have school yet. It was Thursday and school started Monday.

I took a short shower; I didn't really have much else to do. The hot water was kind of relaxing, so I guess I ended up standing there longer. But when the water started getting cold, I quickly shut of the water and dressed in a normal outfit. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I didn't bother to do something to my wet hair, it would dry fast.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my key and my cell and walked out of my dorm. I still didn't know where to go, but when my stomach suddenly rumbled, I figured I might as well go eat something in the cafeteria or whatever it was called…

"Hey Damon, wait up!" I turned around, to see Scott running towards me.

He was wearing the same clothes as me, except the fact that his t-shirt was white and his hair was dry…

"You're already up?" He asked surprised.

"No I'm still sleeping. No, I'm a wake dumbass…" I didn't mean to be rude, but that's just me. I have it with calling people dumbass's, retardo, jackass and other names, but that's just how I what can you say? Proves my point?

"I didn't mean it like that; I just thought you were one of those people who slept till twelve, when they had the chance." He mumbled, glaring at me.

I just shrugged.

Walking down the hall to the cafeteria with someone who looks just like you, attracts some attention. Scratch that. Everyone in the hall was looking at us like we were aliens, it was kind of creepy. The boys looked at us like they wanted to kill us, while the girls were blinking at us and smiling.

"Everyone is staring…" I whispered to Scott.

"Yeah it's creepy. By the way did you think of something to do? You know about talking to mom and dad?" Scott mumbled, looking at the people in the hall.

"Nope. You?"

Scott nodded, and grinned.

"Oh I know exactly what to do."

**A little cliffy! :) Well Did you like it? Hate it? Have some Ideas?**

**Remember to review and tell me. **

**xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, well I changed chapter seven, because I realized I made a mistake, I wrote school started monday and they were on thursday, so this is changed with a better end! Because it's a cliffy. And I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, but a lot has happened lately. But please read enjoy favorite and review!

* * *

ScottPOV

"Well, are you going to tell me what your idea is?" Damon asked impatiently.

"We switch places!" I said maybe a little too loud. People were staring more than before, if that was even possible.

I noticed Damon had suddenly stopped, so automatically I did too. He didn't say anything about the idea; he just stared into thin air. Maybe he didn't like the idea as much as me, but why wouldn't he? I would be able to get to know my dad and Damon would get to know mom, and we didn't even have to tell them about it just yet. We could always tell them about it later, but just so they acted like they always do and would not be affected by the fact that they just heard that their sons knew to each other! It would be a way for me to learn who my dad was, on my own and not through Damon. Without Damon telling about his stories, but to have some of my own.

"I don't know Scott," Damon shrugged, running a hair through his half wet half dry hair.

"But Damon, can't you see the brilliance here? You could get to know mom, not by me telling you about her, but by you meeting her! If we decided to tell mom and dad that we know, they will go around acting nervous and apologize for not telling us the truth and they won't act normal!" I said, trying to prove my point.

"Even if I agreed, it would be a lot of hard work." Damon mumbled and considered what I just said.

"Not really, we just have to run through some stuff and we have till Christmas!" I said smiling.

Damon started walking again, so I hurried after him as we continued towards the cafeteria. He looked deep in thought, as he almost walked straight into a guy – who I must say looked pretty big and bulky. But luckily for Damon the guy stepped aside instead of picking a fight. I'm sure Damon knew how to throw a punch, but this guy looked like he lived in a gym.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Damon said and cracked a smile.

When we finally reached the cafeteria, almost all the tables were full, but in the middle of it all Emma stuck up her hand pointing to two empty seats at her table. Me and Damon just nodded and bought some food, neither of us bought that much though. As we waited in line to pay for our food, people were starring at us again, not in such a creepy way, but in a shocked way like they'd never seen two people looking so much alike.

"It's like we are in a freaking circus or something, they just keep starring!" Damon said, as he paid for his food.

"I know, it's weird. I guess I know what it feels like to be a celebrity now."

We walked to the table where both Elena and Emma were sitting, with a bunch of other girls. Both me and Damon hesitated looking at the seats.

"We're girls, we don't bite." Emma said, laughing at me and Damon's expressions I guess.

"Talk for yourself," one of the girls from the table muttered.

Damon just shrugged and took a seat, sitting in the middle of Emma and another girl. I took the last seat, which was next to Emma and Elena.

It's not that I mind sitting at a table full of girls, but it would be nice to meet some friends who were guys. Considering the first guy I met turned out to be my twin, I hadn't really met someone who was just a friend here yet. I just hoped the next person I met wouldn't also be a part of my family.

"So did you figure out some idea yet?" Elena asked, smiling at me.

She was actually really beautiful. Her eyes, that smile and what am I saying! I just met her yesterday! I don't even know that much about her, so how can I even like her? Just a friend.

"Yeah, we're going to switch places." I smiled at my brilliant idea.

Both Emma and Elena turned their heads, to look at me.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked and started to laugh.

I just nodded. I told them both what I had said to Damon earlier and that we just needed to learn more about each other and how we lived and everything.

"Hey Scott?" Damon said, interrupting me.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Can you play the piano?" Damon asked, smiling a weird smile.

I just stared at him, what kind of question is that?

"No, why in the world are you asking me about that?" Everyone at the table was listening now, wanting to know what was going on.

"Because I play the piano, and my family love to hear me play and if you come home and suck at playing, trust me they will notice!" Damon said with sigh.

Okay, I didn't think it through. If Damon played Piano like I played guitar we were screwed. Which reminded me, I never asked him if he could play the guitar!

"You're kidding me right! I have tried once to play the piano when I was like five, because mom said dad played it, but Damon can you play the guitar?" This plan seriously needed to work! What else could we do?

"I am not kidding, I played the piano before I could walk!" Damon said in frustration.

"Damon answer my question! Can you play the guitar!" I guess I shouldn't have yelled that loud, but this was important. I needed to know who my dad was…

"No?"

And just like that, the dream about ever meeting my dad vanished. Of course I could write to him, and tell him that I knew about everything, but then he would act different and I just needed him to be himself so I could get to know him! Could this get any worse? Could anything else go wrong?

"Why don't we go outside, the sun is shining and you guys need to meet other people and not worry on your second day at college?" Emma said, she smiled at me and Damon, and started getting up from the table.

All four of us was sitting under a tree on the schools grass area, apparently Damon's roommate was on his way with his sister to, Emma and Elena thought it was a great idea so we could just clear our minds.

Suddenly Damon's phone went off, with a picture of our dad popping up on the screen. Damon just looked at me with a smile. I just shook my head confused.

"Scott, why don't you pick up the phone, see what he has to say." I didn't know if it was a twin thing, which would be really weird, because I've never really believed in that crap about twins can read each others minds, but at the moment I seemed to understand him. So I slowly picked it up, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"


	8. Chapter 8

So it's been a little while since I updated, so heres a new chapter! I really like this one, it has a little memorie from Damons past, that I think is pretty good. Thanks for the reviews, Story alerts and Favorite. I love it! So read and enjoy and Remember! To Review Favorite and what do you say? Alert :D? Well Enjoy!

* * *

DamonPOV

"Hello?" Scott said, looking extremely pale.

He had put the phone on speaker so we could all hear.

"Damon Connor Masen! Why didn't you call yesterday me and your aunt Rose were so worried you promised to call, did you already forget about us?" It wasn't my dad's voice, it was Alice's. But in the background you could hear my dad's muffled voice, and some crunching sounds.

"Sorry Damon, your aunt took the phone out of my hand. But we were all pretty curios and wanted to know how it is." I already missed my family. The way we always made fun with each other, and every morning Rose and Alice would stand at the edge of my bed with a new outfit to wear. Playing the piano when I got home from school, and compose my own symphonies. I had only been gone for one day… and I was already missing home.

Scott looked like a ghost now, probably from hearing his dads voice from the first time.

"Damon, you there? Hello?" I was just about to answer, maybe Scott needed more time, but befor I could say anything, he did.

"Yeah sure I'm here. I was saying bye to some friends." Scott had gotten some color back, but not much. Elena, Emma and me just all gave him a thumb up. Showing him it was okay.

"So you've already got some friends? That's great ! what's their names?" You could hear Rose in the back "Of course he's got friends! He's an amazing kid, and put that phone on speaker so we can listen too!"

I tried was about to laugh, but as I looked over at Scott's face I held it back. He looked kind of sad and hurt. And Not because I believed in that twin thing, but I got the fact that he was sad he hadn't been a part of it his whole life. The sometimes annoying, but caring two aunts and every boy needed their dad; too have someone to look up to. Scott didn't even know his dad and now he was talking to him, from the very first time. Maybe I should've just answered it, instead of him. But after talking to dad for a while, he started smiling and laughed and told him about the friends he had got. When he suddenly said his own name Scott, dad didn't say anything. He couldn't say my name; he was acting like he was me!

"Dad, you there?" No answer. I had never had a friend named Scott, and I had never thought about the times he went quiet when someone said Scott. I would have never in my life thought that: 'Oh my dads quiet because someone said Scott, it must be because I have a secret twin!" Yeah no…

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking. So you know, school sent out a letter saying that parents day was coming soon." Dad sounded so happy, but right then and there both me and Scott yelled

"WHAT!" We looked at each other, this was not good…

"Who was the other one yelling?" Dad asked kind of confused.

"Oh just Emma, she didn't know either." Scott said, saying Emma instead of Scott. Probably a good idea.

"You don't want me to come?" My dad said, trying to sound heard, but he let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, I can't come and neither can Rosalie, but Alice is coming." I let out a relieved sigh. If my dad was coming, the plan about switching places was ruined, but I knew I could get Alice into the plan, she would probably be kind of mad, but she always understood me.

"Great…" Scott tried sounding excited, but it didn't really work.

"You know, I can tell her off. She doesn't have to go." Dad sounded kind of sad, about that thought. I shook my head violently, I wanted Alice to come, it couldn't hurt, could it? No Alice was a great listener and a caring person. Scott looked at me, kind of confused.

"Let her come, she will understand." I mouthed, hoping he got it right and not some crazy thing instead. He just nodded.

"No no! I want her to come, it's going to be exciting!" Scott said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but I could tell he was kind of nervous. 'I told you he would want me to come' said Alice's muffled voice in the background.

"Good then, but Damon I have to go. Talk to you later alright?" It sounded more like a question, then a statement. He was probably worried he or actually I would forget all about it. Just having a great time, and never talking to him. He would hate that. Ever since Isabella or my mom- I had never really liked calling her my mom, when I didn't even know her –left, he blamed himself for everything. And I knew my dad was acting strong, but he was still hurting all the time, blaming himself for what happened to him and mom… It hated seeing him on his bad days. I was eight when I saw him at the worst.

_Flashback_

_I just got home from school, looking forward to a day with my dad. We were supposed to go to a carnival, that just came to town. It looked so cool and I had bragged about it to all of my friends. I threw my bag pack on the floor, and walked towards the living room._

_A loud bang rung through the whole house, and I stopped immediately, listening to what was going on. _

"_Edward stop! It wasn't your fault. Stop it!" It was Alice! You could hear in her voice she had been crying. She never did that, she was always the one comforting everybody else._

"_Yes it was! If I hadn't hurt Bella, we would still be together, Damon would know his mom and you guys would still be with Emmett and Jasper! This is my fault and my fault only!" Dad had been crying too, his voice was scratchy, but stern._

_There was another bang._

"_Edward it wasn't your fault! Stop it! We chose to break up! Don't do that to the piano Edward, Damon loves it and so do you! It will not bring Bella back Edward, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" It was Rosalie, she sounded so sad, but pissed at the same time. There was another banging sound._

_I decided to see what was happening, so I walked to the doorway. My jaw dropped, and tears started forming in my eyes. I had seen him crying over mom before, but never like this. Tears was on his cheeks and he had a baseball bat in his hand. Alice was sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands. Rosalie was standing right behind my dad, with her hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him back. It didn't work and my dad swung the bat three more times, and that's when I realized where the banging sound came from. Dad had beaten up the piano mom bought for him when they moved. It was completely broken, but he kept hitting it till he suddenly saw me. I loved that piano more than anything, it was one thing that reminded me that there was a time where she really cared. Tears rolled down my cheeks now, looking at my dad like this. He threw the bat from his hand and looked at the piano. It was completely broken. Rosalie ran towards me, picked me up and closed the door behind her, putting me back on the floor._

"_Honey, honey, Damon? Sweetheart, please stop crying. Dad isn't feeling so well, so what if me and Alice go with you instead? Is that okay sweetie? Please don't cry, aunt Rose hates when you do that."It looked like she was tearing up herself now, she got down on her knees and out her arms around me. I was still crying, but I was completely still. I pulled away from Rosie and wiped a tear away from her cheek, that had escaped. _

"_Can't we go buy a new piano for daddy instead?" Rose couldn't help but smile a bit. ¨_

"_Of course sweetie." _

I hated that day, I liked the new piano, hell I loved it, but it wasn't moms.

"Yeah of course, bye dad." Scott Said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Love you!" They all yelled into the speaker together.

"Love you too."

I couldn't help but smile, and Scott was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"So how was it talking to your dad for the first time in I don't know how long?" I said, with a small laugh.

Emma and Elena had been quit during the whole call, but now that I looked at them, I saw they smiled just as much as Scott.

"Amazing, we really have to make the plan work, I want to meet my family." Scott said in a dreamy voice. But turned all serious.

"By the way, we have to talk to my mom. If Alice is coming we have to figure out if my mom is or if she's sending someone else." I just nodded, he was right. If Alice was coming, it would be kind of important to figure out if mom would come too.

"So, you want to talk to mom?"


End file.
